escapemechanismfandomcom-20200213-history
Reid Garwin
Name: '''Reid Garwin '''Age: '''17 '''Sexuality: Bisexual. Seriously, he'll go with sanyone that looks hot. Occupation: Unemployed Group Affiliation: Sons of Ipswich PB: Toby Hemingway Fandom: The Covenant Name: Reid Garwin Marital Status: Single Education: He attended a very prestigious school in his hometown. Friends: Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry Known Likes: He likes to goof off, play some pranks, watch girls in the shower (and maybe boys too). He has a tendency to go a bit far at times, like in a fight. Kinda has a habit of using powers a bit much for personal gain, but he's trying to cut back. it's very tempting, though. Known Dislikes: He doesn't really like being told what to do, being talked to like an idiot, or treated like a dumbass. He isn't fond of those who mess with the three "brothers" he has known all his life. Fears: If he is afraid of anything, he won't show or admit it. But the thruth is, his worst ferar is if something bad happened and his three best friends were taken from him. Another fear would be another freaky badass like Chase coming to town, who is stronger than him, and hurting everyone he knows. Powers: He can basically make things happen, like.. fixing stuff. There's also levitation, force blasts, shockwaves, and other magical talents (possibly spells too). Usually, his eyes might change color, which depends on the type of magic used. They can go black or light red (bit if it's something minor like starting a car, it's just a brief flash). Weaknesses: It mostly depends on the amount of power an oipposing witch or warlock he is facing against. He can usually hold his own.. although Caleb can (and has) wipe the floor with him to put him in his place if necessary. Sometimes, Reid can get a bit over the top. Point in Canon: After the movie. History: Reid Garwin is one of the original five powerful families that has been in Ipswich, Massachusetts since 1692. Each family had strong magical abilities, commonly mentioned as "the Power." Four of the five families survived religious persecution, so they formed a covenant of silence to protect the rest of them. Present day. Four young students, referred to as Sons of Ipswich, descended from the four families, attended the elite Spenser Academy who are bound by their sacred ancestry. They all have powers, but when they "ascend" upon their 18th birthday (abilities usually start at 13, as spoke in their historical grimoire, the Book of Damnation), they cannot use too much or they will age prematurely. Reid had a bit of an addiction to it that he struggled with, and he could be occasionally careless. He was also the party the guy, the one who'd find one partner after another, get all the drinks, gamble a few bucks, and get into fights. He could also be a bit cocky and egotistical, but also very trustworthy when it comes to the other three boys. Things got serious when the fifth descendant was revealed, Chase Collins. The man wanted Claeb's power, and a lot of people were nearly destroyed, along with a couple girls. Near graduation, their was a battle and Caleb seemingly came out the victor.